


Just some random Sanders Sides AU ideas that will pop into my head every so often

by CJ_writes_stuff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Blood and Injury, Frog Morality | Patton Sanders, I dont really have any other ships in my AUs, Major Character Injury, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sci-Fi Violence, technically, what can i say i love my OTPs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_writes_stuff/pseuds/CJ_writes_stuff
Summary: So this is basically a writing dump for any of my Sanders Sides AUs that are either still in the idea/writing stage or I just haven't published anything about them. Submit ideas to me in the comments if you want. Ship or no ship doesn't matter to me as long as it isn't r//mr//m.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 15
Kudos: 9





	1. Star Wars AU - Stick With You

The blaster fire outside had not relented ever since the troopers had arrived. Both Virgil and Roman were thankful that the barricade had worked. They had managed to pick off a few troopers by themselves while the others had gone to free Patton. Of course, this was all before one of the troopers threw a detonator through the small window. It wasn’t supposed to come to this. They were supposed to be a distraction. Roman wasn’t supposed to throw himself in front of Virgil just before the detonation. 

The ringing in Virgil’s ears began to fade as he came back to consciousness. He felt a warm and metallic tasting liquid coming from his nose. His body ached all over, but he found the strength to sit up. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Roman. The red that stained his cream colored shirt matched the color of his vest. His fingernails were cracked and bloody, and one of his legs was at an odd angle.

“Oh god…” Virgil was at his side in an instant. He placed his hand behind Roman’s head to support it. His breath caught in his throat when he felt that it was warm and sticky with blood. Roman’s nose and mouth were both bleeding, and he had a deep purple bruise on his right eye.

A sharp bang on the barricade snapped Virgil’s head to attention. There was muffled shouting, the loud noise continuing intermittently.

“Ro… Ro, you have to wake up… please…” Virgil’s quiet voice broke and hitched as tears began to blur his vision. He combed his fingers through Roman’s messy hair, hoping that the closed eyes would open. “Roman, we have to go…” Virgil suppressed a sob as a horrible thought came to his mind. “Please don’t go…”

A bout of coughing from Roman put Virgil at ease, if only a little. Roman’s eyelids slowly opened and his gaze slowly shifted to meet Virgil’s.

“V…irgil…” He blinked weakly, his breath shallow and wheezing.

“Hey, Princey.” Virgil smiled through his tears. “I’m gonna get us out of here.”

“N...no… you ha…ve to go…” Roman wheezed. “Pa…tton… waiting…”

“No. No, I’m not leaving you here.” Virgil shook his head.

“Virge…”

“ _I'm not leaving, Roman!_ ” Virgil nearly shouted, his eyes full of desperation and his cheeks wet with fresh tears.

Roman lifted a shaking hand just enough to touch Virgil’s cheek. His mouth soundlessly formed the words “ _it’s okay_ ”. Virgil’s free hand moved up to Roman’s, carefully moving both back to their sides. He carefully intertwined his fingers with Roman’s as if the man would break apart at the slightest touch.

“I’m staying with you.” The pilot whispered to the dying bounty hunter.

The banging outside got louder and louder. Virgil closed his eyes as the troopers broke through the barricade. He waited for the blasters to fire. He waited to die. Instead, he heard the sound of a lightsaber and the agonized screams of the troopers as they were cut down.

“Logan?” Virgil’s eyes shot open and he was met with the familiar sight of the Jedi before him.

“Janus and Patton are at the ship. We can take care of Roman there.” Logan extended a hand to help Virgil to his feet.

Virgil paused before taking it and staggering to his feet. As soon as Virgil was steady, Logan released his hand and scooped up Roman in his arms.

“Come on, we don’t have much time before a new squadron arrives.” Logan’s voice wavered ever so slightly. Virgil nodded, and they both ran outside to freedom.


	2. Beauty and the Beast AU - Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast: Roman  
> Belle: Virgil  
> Lumiere: Emile  
> Cogsworth: Logan  
> Maurice: Thomas  
> Gaston: ?  
> Lefou: ?
> 
> I only just came up with this AU today, so I’m still working on it.

“ _Your hands are like ice… get you out of here!_ ”

“ _...gil, I want… leave this place!_ ”

“ _...done this to you?_ ”

Voices. One that Roman recognized, one that he did not. There was a trespasser in the castle, and they had come for the man who had already been trespassing. He lumbered into the dungeon to see the newcomer, and to tell them to leave.

“No time to explain. You must go. Now!” The older man desperately pleaded to the younger one. 

“I won’t leave you.” The younger one replied. Roman decided to make his entrance.

“ _What are you doing here?!_ ” His low, beastlike voice echoed through the cold room.

“Run, Virgil!” Ah. So, the younger one has a name.

“Who’s there? Who are you?” The younger, Virgil, turned around to face Roman, who had concealed his beastly form in the shadows of the room.

“The master of this castle.” Roman snarled.

“I’ve come for my father,” Virgil said. “Please let him out. Can’t you see he’s sick?”

Roman was getting sick of this. “Then he shouldn’t have trespassed here!”

“But he could die! Please, I’ll do anything!” Virgil pleaded.

“There’s nothing you can do. He’s my prisoner.” Roman spat out. He winced slightly, as he did not mean for his words to come off with such venom.

“There must be some way I can…” Virgil’s voice faded as an idea formed in his mind. Roman could practically see the gears turning. “Wait! Take me, instead.”

“You?” Roman paused, the features of his face softening. “You would… take his place?”

“Virgil, no! You don’t know what you’re doing!” The older man, Virgil’s father, cried in desperation.

“If I did, would you let him go?” Roman could tell that Virgil was confident in his decision. Maybe a little over-confident. He was a fool to stay here. But if those were his wishes… 

“Yes.” Roman nodded. “But you must promise to stay here forever.”

Virgil tilted his head in suspicion. “Come into the light.”

Roman took a step back. He suddenly remembered the spell of the enchantress. _If he could learn to love another, and earn his love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken_. If Virgil was the one, he would surely be scared away. But now Roman had no choice.

Roman cautiously stepped one of his hind legs into the patch of moonlight. Then slowly and reluctantly, he let the rest of his monstrous, hideous form be seen. Virgil gasped in surprise, and Roman winced.

“No, Virgil! I won’t let you do this!” The father shook the bars.

Virgil stepped closer to Roman, head bowed and eyes shut. He looked resigned. “You have my word.”

“Done.” With that, Roman fell back into the shadows. He couldn’t bear to make Virgil look at him any longer.

“No, Virgil, listen to me! I’m old, I’ve lived my life!” The door of the man’s cell swung open, and the father and son switched places. Roman took the man roughly by the arm and dragged him outside to an old, seemingly broken carriage covered in vines and tree roots. “Wait, no! Please spare my son! Please!”

“He’s no longer your concern.” He shut the man inside. “Take him to the village.”

The carriage broke free of nature’s restraints and carried the man away. Far, far away from the castle. Only the man’s desperate screams could be heard. Roman huffed and began to walk back inside.

He ignored how the cold seeped into his bones, how the icy wind sent a chill down his spine. No, he had become one with the cold. No warmth had ever come to him in these long years. And now those years were almost over. How long had it been since he’d seen his brother? The child had been in the village the night the spell had been cast. Would he still remember Roman? Did he even know he had a brother?

“Master?” Emile’s voice piped up.

“What?” Roman snapped.

“Eh, since the boy is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer him a more comfortable room?” The animated candelabra suggested. Roman snarled, and Emile seemed to shrink. “Then again, maybe not…”

Roman walked back up to the dungeon, where Virgil had curled up into a corner, and was now sobbing faintly. The new prisoner sensed Roman’s presence and lifted his head, but didn’t meet Roman’s eyes.

“You didn’t even let me say goodbye.” He said. “I’ll never see him again. I didn’t get to say goodbye.”

A flicker of warmth seemed to spark in Roman. The beast remembered Emile’s suggestion. “I’ll show you to your room.”

This time, Virgil met Roman’s eyes. “My room? But I thought…”

“You wanna…” Roman faltered, then regained himself. “You wanna stay in the tower?”

“No.”

“Then follow me.” Roman grabbed Emile to light the way. The halls were dark, as they’d always been. Roman never had any desire to light the lamps, he knew his way around just fine. But now that there was a _guest_ , he supposed he’d have to soon.

“Say something to him.” Emile whispered. Roman nodded.

“I hope you like it here.” He said. No response. “The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like, except the west wing.”

That seemed to pique Virgil’s attention. “What’s in the west…”

“It’s forbidden!” Roman snapped quickly. The two continued to walk up the stairs in silence. When they arrived at what was to be Virgil’s room, Roman cleared his throat. “Now, if you need anything, my servants will attend to you.”

The door shut, and Roman was left alone with Emile, who had one more suggestion. “Invite him to dinner.”

“Y-you will join me for dinner.” At that, he panicked. “That’s not a request!” Roman quickly walked back down the dark hallway to his room, where he embraced the cold. After all, cold was all he’d ever known.


	3. Star Wars AU (again) - The Mandalorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus, a Mandalorian bounty hunter, comes across three of the wrong individuals. He just wants to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the ending to this at 12 am and probably rushed it so,,,
> 
> Yeah
> 
> Also “amphinoid” is just a placeholder until I can figure out a better name for Patton’s species

In all honesty, Janus just wanted to go home. It was too wet. Too muddy. His armor would be fine, but the cape would be much harder to clean. He had been tracking his bounty for days, and the package just kept on moving. One time, it had been to _Dagobah_. Who even goes to Dagobah? Janus had searched practically half the planet before finally checking the tracker and realizing that the bounty had already left.

Now, he had arrived on a more marshy planet. And the bounty was definitely here this time. But there was a problem. He was standing in the place the bounty should be, and there wasn't anyone or anything there.

Janus kicked at the ground in boredom and frustration, his foot making contact with something solid. He bent down to investigate, and found that the layer of mud his boot had kicked away had revealed a large metal plate. Janus tapped the side of his helmet, activating his x-ray camera. There was a hatch located a few feet away from him, leading down to a tunnel below him. Directly below his feet, inside the tunnel, were three humanoid figures. Bingo.

Janus turned off the x-ray camera and walked over to the location of the hatch. He brushed aside the mud, cringing as it got _all over his gloves_ , and gripped the handle. With some effort, he pulled the hatch open and jumped down inside. It was dark.

Flipping on the switch for his helmet’s flashlight, Janus spotted three sets of muddy footprints. Two sets were definitely human, but one was amphibious.

A quick glance down the tunnel told him that they were only a few yards away. Their silhouettes were frozen, trying their best to stay hidden.

“Come on out, I can see you.” Janus sighed. He just wanted to get this over with. He waited for at least one of the three to step forward from the shadows. Instead, the taller one made a run for it, the other two following suit. “Hey!”

Janus ran after them for who knows how long. Did they ever tire? How could they run so fast? _Blasted heavy armor,_ Janus thought to himself. He then proceeded to nearly smack right into one of them.

“Wait, please! Don’t hurt them!” One of them held his arms out. Janus turned on his helmet’s flashlight, illuminating the figure’s face. The young man blinked in the sudden bright light. “We can just talk about this. Just tell us what you want.”

“Well, I want you.” Janus gestured to the man with brown hair and green eyes. Remus Kingston. His bounty. The man’s eyes widened in shock.

“I… pardon?”

Janus sighed for the millionth time. “You’re Remus Kingston. A known mercenary. I was tasked with finding you.”

“Re… Remus?” Remus seemed to tremble at the mere mention of his own name. Odd.

“Is something the matter?”

“No, it’s just…” Remus chuckled, a sad sound filled with longing. Again, odd. Remus cleared his throat and regained his composure. “I’m _Roman_ Kingston. ”

Janus blinked at the man from behind his helmet. Sure, the description said he was a bit dramatic, but this was a stretch. He matched the description, so there was no use in claiming that you’re someone else. Brown hair, bolder facial features, green eyes, easily confused with his twin brot—

Oh.

Janus had been tracking the wrong Kingston. The entire time. “Well, shit.” Janus muttered to himself.

“Language!” A voice piped up from behind Re— _Roman_ — and stepped in front of him. Janus recognized them as an Amphinoid: one of the blue-skinned, frog-like beings that inhabited this planet.

“Who’re you?” Janus turned to the Amphinoid, who shrank back a little.

“Uh, m-my name’s Patton. Um, he/him pronouns.” The Amphinoid said nervously. He motioned to the man next to him. “This guy over here is Virgil Storme.” Virgil then kicked Patton in the shin.

“I see.” Janus sighed. There was an awkward pause.

“Uh, lovely day out?” Patton shrugged.

“Yes, because a smoking husk of a village just _radiates_ a ‘good day.’” Janus scoffed. Patton dropped his gaze to the ground, a frown adorning his features.

“Dude, what the hell?!” Virgil threw his arms up. He was the shortest of the group, with pale skin and dark, messy bangs that had been dyed purple. He wore a black scarf over a pilot’s jacket, upside-down triangular markings under his eyes.

“What?” Janus shrugged, rolling his eyes under the helmet. “It’s not exactly sunshine and rainbows up there.”

“He’s alive…?” Roman’s voice was quiet and low, but got the others’ attention.

“Oh shit.” Virgil whispered under his breath.

“Who?” The Mandalorian tilted his head.

“My brother… he’s still alive?” Roman lifted his gaze from his shoes to meet Janus’ own gaze. Janus nearly felt his heart break at the look in Roman’s eyes. They were wet with new tears, and there was a look of longing and a glimmer of hope in them. Oh.

“Well, I _thought_ I was tracking him.” Janus started. “But as it turns out, I was tracking _you_. I can’t be certain if he’s alive or not, but he was when I got the job to turn him in.”

“Were you going to kill me?” Roman whispered. “If I refused, and you still thought I was my brother?”

Janus immediately understood what he meant. “No. I always try to bring my targets in alive, unless instructed to do otherwise or if the situation is dire.”

“And?” Virgil raised an eyebrow.

“This time, I have _strict_ orders to bring him in alive. So, you can stop worrying about me killing him.”

That seemed to put Roman at ease, at least a little bit.

“Wait,” Virgil cut in. “What would they have done with him?”

Janus didn’t know that part. It was against the code of the Guild to ask what the client wanted to do with the bounty. He sighed and stared at his feet as he tried to come up with a true answer that wouldn't upset the other.

“He doesn’t know.” Roman interrupted. Janus’s head snapped up. “It’s against Guild code to ask for that information.”

“How do you know the code?” Janus asked. Roman shrugged.

“Well, I’m in it.” Huh. How come he didn’t know about his brother? Never mind, that was a question for another time. “It’s just… I’ve been looking for him. I was beginning to wonder if he was even still alive. Now I’m just thinking there’s something the Guild wasn’t telling me.”

Janus’s eyes widened behind the helmet. The man was right. If he didn’t know about his own brother, then the Guild hadn’t told him.

“You may be right.” Janus sighed. He took his helmet in both hands and pulled it off of his head. His scarred grey eye and left cheek were now exposed, along with his messy sand-colored hair. “It seems we have both been compromised.”

Patton squeaked and hid his face behind Virgil. Roman blinked. “Wha…?”

“I wouldn’t have been paid very much, anyway.” Janus smirked, and Roman’s eyes widened in realization.

“Wait, are you…?” His face lit up.

“We’re going to find your brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you guys have any better names for Patton’s species  
> I really need suggestions


	5. (Request) Asylum AU - Taps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from Yolo Solo. Hope you enjoy, I don’t know how to write asylum AUs. Please help correct any inaccuracies?
> 
> (Kinda implies that Virgil has a crush on Roman)

The T. F. Sanders Mental Institute had once been a friendly place, hundreds of years ago. The man who had established it had wanted it to become a place of healing and recovery. But as the years passed, after the man’s death, it had become like a prison. The patients were abused and thrown into cold cells, always alone. It would seem that the patients were actually victims of horrible torture.

However, when six new patients arrived at the same time, people began to suspect that something was terribly wrong there.

Logan Croft was 29. He graduated at the top of all his classes when he was still in school. He could have been elected as valedictorian. But he was cold. He showed no emotion, no matter how hard people tried. He never smiled, never frowned. He was like a human robot, and that’s what ended him up in the T. F. Sanders Mental Institute.

Roman Kingston was 24. He came from a wealthy family and had a prestigious education. That didn’t stop him from reading stories and acting them out for fun. He was good at it, too. Unfortunately, that led to him thinking that he was actually living a fairytale. He believed he was a prince, regal and adventurous. He would call the staff the “dungeon masters” or “palace guards.” He even thought the Institute was a castle of an enemy kingdom.

Patton Brown was 27. He was a caring man. He always showed love to those around him and led a happy life. Not many people knew why he was in the Institute, but some did. He was a similar case to Roman. The only difference was that he thought he was a _father._ Despite never being married or having children, he thought everyone he saw was his child.

Virgil Storme was 22. He was quiet, not speaking a word since he came to the Institute. He was here by mistake, because his family had been _very_ religious. When Virgil had come out to his parents as gay, they had yelled at him and claimed to the Institute that he was possessed by a demon. The fact that Virgil kicked and screamed as he was taken to the Institute didn’t help his case.

Janus Herrington was 26. Not much was known about him, other than that he only spoke in lies and hissed as if he were a snake.

Remus Kingston was 24. Roman Kingston was his twin brother. He was… an interesting case. Nearly the definition of “crazed and demented.” Actually, he was more like the physical manifestation of intrusive thoughts.

The fact that they had all arrived at the same time was a coincidence. At least, that’s what everyone said. Maybe it was for a reason, because those six were the reason the Institute now sits abandoned.

————————-

Virgil sat curled up in the corner of his cell, holding his knees close to his chest. He hated this. He hated every minute of this. He wasn’t sure how long he had been here, but he knew it had been more than a few years. Maybe he should say something, let them know he was here by mistake. But he was scared. Scared of what they would do to the others that he had arrived with. They had become more of a family to him than his parents ever had been. They had proved to be good company, including Remus.

A few knocks on his right cell wall alerted him to Roman’s presence. Virgil thanked whoever was Up There that the cells had thin walls.

“My dark knight, what seems to be the trouble?” Roman’s voice spoke from behind the wall. His voice was slightly muffled through it, but Virgil still understood him.

Virgil tapped three times in response. _I don’t know._ He loosened his grip on his knees, turning slightly so that he could comfortably face Roman’s wall without completely facing.

“Roman, kiddo, don’t scare him.” Patton’s soft voice came from his left. Unfortunately, the fact that Patton and Roman’s cells were separated by Virgil’s meant that Roman could hardly hear a word Patton said. That didn’t mean Roman didn’t hear him.

“I wasn’t _trying_ to!” Roman protested. There was a thump as the man slumped against the cell wall in frustration.

“How are you feeling, kiddo?” Patton asked kindly. Virgil tapped four times. _I’m not okay._ Patton tapped six times. _It will be okay._ Virgil sighed quietly to himself and tapped seven times. _Thank you._

Virgil had come up with a way to communicate with the others long ago. A code of sorts, made up of steady taps. Once for “yes,” two for “no,” three for “I don’t know,” and so forth. Each of the six friends had special taps instead of names. Patton’s was a quick drumroll, Roman’s was like a horse’s gallop, Logan’s was like a ticking clock, Janus’s was just rubbing the wall, and Remus’s had no pattern. Just a random assortment of many.

Virgil turned to Roman’s cell and tapped ten times. _Sing something._ Roman waited a beat before singing _Do You Want to Build a Snowman? _He had remembered that song from when Patton taught him, the younger narrating what happened in the breaks between lines. It was a song he let Virgil interact with, since there were three instances of knocking in the song.__

__Roman’s voice was soothing, calming, _relaxing._ Virgil wouldn’t trade that voice for all the talent at Carnegie Hall. Maybe he would take Roman there sometime, if they weren’t stuck in the Institute._ _

__Virgil tapped on Patton’s and Roman’s wall twelve times. _Goodnight._ He closed his eyes and let Roman’s voice carry him to sleep. He dreamt of freedom._ _

**Author's Note:**

> You all are more than free to submit ideas for me to write for! Just let me know in the comments.


End file.
